Unruly Hair (Pelo rebelde)
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando tu mejor amiga trabaja en tu empresa y su novio te pide ayuda para planear la cita "perfecta" (Parodia de un gran momento de la película de Monstruos S.A) Dedicado a ti, mi koi, mi vida, mi hermana, mi mundo : Te quiero


_**Industrias Stark , Recepción - 12:30 p.m , 13 de junio. **_

Para variar era un día lleno de trabajo en Industrias Stark, las idas y venidas de todos los trabajadores, mostraban que, evidentemente ese día se celebraba una importante reunión para sacar a la venta un nuevo teléfono patentado por la marca Stark, un teléfono que gozaría de los mejores avances en tecnología, como era de esperar en una privilegiada empresa como aquella.

Andrea había terminado casi sus estudios, y realizaba las prácticas empresariales allí mismo, ¿de quién había sido idea? podéis imaginarlo y seguro que acertáis sin ninguna dificultad.

Su trabajo era "sencillo", ordenar papeles, contabilidad, responder al teléfono, cubrir a Meiga o Tony cuando olvidaban alguna importante reunión o simplemente se quedaban durmiendo, en conclusión, no solo era la secretaria de Meiga, también algo así como su niñera de oficina. ¿Y quién se encargaba de enseñar a Andrea todos sus conocimientos? Gertrudis, la trabajadora que seguramente llevaba allí trabajando desde los tiempos de Howard, la más antigua sin duda (y cabe decir que la más anciana), y la que peor carácter tenía. ¿Odiaba a los Stark? a todos y cada uno de ellos, salvo a Howard, ya que algunos decían que habia tenido en su juventud una extraña aventura con el genio antes de que este conociera a María.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar y para variar y como era de esperar, Andrea, era la encargada de responder, dar recados, tomar notas, pasar llamadas a las oficinas...

— Industrias Stark, un momento (...) Industrias Stark, le paso (...) ¿Cómo? oh no, la señorita Stark se encuentra ahora mismo en una importante reunión, ¿quiere que le deje algún recado? — Sí, Meiga estaba reunida junto a sus estilistas, James y Will (pareja, todo sea dicho) y la importante reunión era combatir las ojeras para la sesión de fotos de esa tarde. Sin embargo, aquel agobiante trabajo, se vio interrumpido por una inesperada pero agradable visita en el mostrador donde la mutante peliblanca estaba trabajando...

— Hola cuchipú ~ — Mencionó de forma melosa la voz de Jake Wilson, sí, la pareja formal de Andrea, y el padre de su hija de un año.

Y como era de esperar, aquella voz sobresaltó a Andrea, quien automáticamente colgó el teléfono y se giró para mirar con unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules al hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.

— ¡Ericito! — Exclamó como si llamarle de aquella manera, fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y ambos sonrieron y se miraron como un ciego mira el mundo por primera vez.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor — Jake se apoyó en el mostrador para asi poder recibir el beso que su novia le estaba ofreciendo. De nuevo, tras aquel beso donde ambas bocas encajaban perfectamente, volvieron a sonreir. Sí, era trece de junio, y Andrea cumplía años ese mismo día.

— Oh, flequillito rebelde — comenzó a decir mientras jugaba con el alborotado flequillo de su novio — Te has acordado — Andrea se giró para saludar con la mano al chico que acompañaba a Jake, no le conocía, pero lo saludó igualmente, y este, como era de esperar, también felicitó a la novia de su amigo en un día tan especial como era aquel — Y dime Jake... ¿Vamos a hacer algo especial esta noche? — Siguió diciendo, todavía jugando con el pelo ajeno, pero esta vez desviando suavemente la mirada.

¿Y Jake? sonrió orgulloso, con cierto aire de victoria brillando en su mirada. Claro que tenía un plan perfecto para esa noche -le habían ayudado- pero tenía un plan, a fin de cuentas.

— Creo que vamos a cenar en un local llamado uhmm — vaciló unos segundos antes de decir el esperado nombre y en el acto de hablar, alzó una ceja, en un gesto divertido, aunque también algo pícaro — ¿Zuruma Kushi*?

Los labios de Andrea formaron una "O" perfecta al escuchar aquel nombre, un restaurante que llevaba alimentando los paladares más exquisitos de Nueva York desde 1977.

— ¡Pero Jake! ¡Es imposible reservar mesa ahí! ¿Cómo lo has...?

Pero Jake situó su dedo indice en los labios de Andrea y le hizo guardar silencio unos segundos.

— No es imposible para "flequillito rebelde". Pasaré a recogerte a las ocho — Dio un rápido beso a su chica y se alejo hacia el despacho de Meiga, pero sin dejar de mirarla, y sonriendo como un embobado, y cantando como un idiota — Piensa en románticas citas..."Tú conmigo, yo contigo, los dos juntos"

* * *

Mientras, en el despacho de Meiga, la joven Stark disfrutaba de los mejores tratamientos de belleza a domicilio de la mano de los mejores estilistas de Los Angeles, cuando la puerta de su despacho sonó y antes de que ella diera permiso, se abrió y Jake entró por la misma.

— Así que les dije que aquel Channel rojo estaba pasado de mod... ¡Oh! Hola Jake, ¿sabe ya mi queridísima Andrea donde vais a cenar esta noche? — Meiga alzó una ceja mientras se apartaba de uno de sus ojos una rodaja de pepino para poder observar así al chico que era casi su cuñado.

— Sí, y muchas gracias Mei... es el lugar perfecto para pedirle matrimonio.

Meiga alzó entonces ambas cejas. ¿Matrimonio? ¿A su mejor amiga? eso no entraba en el trato. Directamente en su rostro, se dibujo una mueca marca Stark y finalmente, sonrió, alardeando de su inapropiado humor que a veces era demasiado excesivo.

— Descuida, te he reservado la mesa a nombre de "flequillito rebelde" — Sin perder su sonrisa, Meiga chasqueó los dedos de ambas manos y le señaló en un gesto propio de colegas y Jake rodó los ojos, aquel humor le ponía cuanto menos nervioso, ¿pero que podía hacer? después de todo tenía reserva en aquel lugar tan especial gracias a ella, y aquello, después de todo, si era por estar junto a su chica, valía la pena.

* * *

**20:20 p.m Manhattan, Zuruma Kushi **

La esperada noche. La noche donde Jake se atrevería a dar el gran paso...

Ambos acababan de aparcar el vehículo en la entrada del restaurante y se encontraban caminando hacia el interior y observando la preciosa decoración japonesa que adornaba todos los rincones de aquel exclusivo local.

Andrea permanecía cogida del brazo de Jake mientras esperaban al recepcionista, el cual estaba atendiendo a otros clientes. Una vez el hombre, de no muy avanzada edad y con un distinguido bigote de estilo francés, hubo estado delante de ambos, preguntado si, efectivamente, podía ayudarles en algo, Jake, tragando su orgulllo, se digno a hablar.

— Te... — Carraspeó — Tenemos una reserva para dos a nombre de... flequillito rebelde — Aquellas dos últimas palabras, las mencionó hablando muy rapido. Menudo corte. Andrea miró a Jake sin comprender, y el recepcionista, hizo lo mismo.

— Disculpa caballero, ¿puede repetir el nombre de la reserv...

—¡Flequillito rebelde! — Exclamó interrumpiendo al hombre, siendo así el centro de todas las miradas de otros clientes que esperaban, provocando también un leve ataque de risa en Andrea.

El hombre, sin perder su seriedad, leyó la lista de reservas y finalmente, les ofreció el paso al interior del local.

— ¿Meiga hizo la reserva por ti? — susurró Andrea al oido de Jake mientras caminaban en compañia del que sería su camarero hacia una mesa apartada en una esquina del local, justo al lado de un gran ventanal que tenía como vistas todo Mnahattan iluminado.

— ¿Le has contado a Meiga como me llamas, nena? — Jake, sonriendo, alzó una ceja, esperando respuesta, sin esperar que aquello, le provocaría unas increibles ganas de fundirle a la joven Stark su reactor.

— No cariño... ella fue quien te puso ese apodo.

Y de nuevo, la risa atacó a Andrea mientras Jake hacia rechinar sus propios dientes hasta que recordó porque estaban allí. Para celebrar el cumpleaños de la mujer a la que le habia entregado el corazón. Para pedirle a esa misma mujer, la sanadora de sus miedos, su luz en la oscuridad, que se casara con él. No hoy, tampoco mañana ni pasado, ni tampoco dentro de unos meses... pero que se casara con él llegado el momento. Porque la necesitaba en su vida. Porque imaginarla como la señora Wilson, era, simplemente, perfecto.


End file.
